The Egypt King II: Atem's Pride
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Atem's daughter Kiara falls in love with the heir of Aknadin, Aaron, and now must not only face Aaron's family, but his own pride.
1. He Lives in You

The sequel to the Egypt King, with one OC and one 5D's character. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and The Lion King belong to their respective companies. I don't own a thing in this. Also, Linknem and Anru belong to Velgamidragon.

* * *

**The Egypt King II: Atem's Pride**

Chapter 1: He Lives in You

_Night and the spirit of light calling. Mamela._

_And a voice just the fear of a child answers._

_Mamela._

Atem and Mana had woken up early and looked lovingly at their new baby, who was already awake and looking around inquisitively.

It had been a year since Aknadin's defeat, and several months after Atem banished what was left of Aknadin's followers out of Egypt. They weren't many, but Atem couldn't risk a civil war so soon after recovering from Aknadin's rule.

_How fitting is it?_ Atem thought. _My child is born on this day of celebration?_

_Wait, there's no mountain too great._

_Hear these words and have faith._

_Have faith._

_He lives in you!_

_He lives in me!_

_He watches over,_

_Everything we see!_

_Into the water._

_Into the truth._

_In your reflection,_

_He lives in you._

Atem's mother Linknem and Mana's mother Anru arrived and cooed over their grandchild.

"Oh look." Linknem said with a smile. "The baby has Atem's hair."

"And Mana's eyes." Anru added.

"Well, let's do this." Atem said as he walked up to the balcony with Mana. Mana handed their new child to him, and the baby giggled at the sight of Atem, and he held the baby up for all of the assembled people to see as the sun shone down on the two of them.

_He lives in you!_

_He lives in me!_

_He watched over_

_Everything we see!_

_Into the water!_

_Into the truth!_

_In your reflection,_

_He lives in you…_

After that, Atem walked back inside as his friends Joey and Tristan were there.

"Ah Tristan, look at that little guy!" Joey said with a smile. "A chip off da old block! And ya gotta know who's gonna raise him."

"His parents?" Tristan asked. He couldn't think of anyone else that really raised kids.

"Okay, sure." Joey said offhandedly. "Get technical. But who's gonna teach him da really important stuff, like how ta belch and play sports? I'm telling ya buddy, it's gonna be like old times. You, me, and the little guy."

"Uh guys?" Mana said. "You do know that Kiara's a girl, right?"

"Okay, girl." Joey corrected before Tristan and Joey realized what she had said.

"GIRL?!" They both called out and fainted.

"Those two are idiots." Seto groaned.

"Well they mean well." Atem said as he smiled at his daughter. "I promise I'll never let anything happen to you."

* * *

Short, sweet, and to the point. When has that ever failed? Also, a new poll's up.


	2. The Daughter of the King

Chapter 2: The Daughter of the King

It was a bright sunny day in Egypt as Kiara rushed into the palace grounds. She was only eight years old, and she had the energy of a young woman. She was about to head out when her father Pharaoh Atem appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her playfully.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Atem asked with a smile.

"Daddy, let go!" Kiara protested playfully.

"Now I just want you to be careful." Atem said as Kiara picked up a lady bug and blew it away.

"Kiara, are you listening?" Atem asked. "Accidents can happen. You can easily get-"

"Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost." Kiara recited from memory. Her father was a good man, but he tended to worry a lot for some reason.

"And remember." Atem continued. "I want you to stay within the palace-"

"At all times." Kiara finished with a groan. "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Daddy, I've heard this speech since I learned how to walk, can I go now? Please?"

"Very funny." Atem chuckled as Kiara's mother, Mana arrived.

"Mind your father, Kiara." Mana said plainly, but with her always playful wink.

"Yes Mom." Kiara said.

"And stay away from the Outlands." Atem insisted.

"Nothing there, but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders." Atem's vizier, Seto said.

"Seto's right." Atem said as he clutched the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, with a pained expression on his face. "You can't turn your back on them."

"Really?" Kiara asked. "How come?"

"Never mind." Atem said plainly. "Just run along, now."

"But Dad I-" Kiara began before Atem cut her off.

"You'll understand, someday. Go on."

"Okay, Dad." Kiara said as she hugged her parents good-bye and headed off.

()()()()()

Atem watched his daughter leave with a slight pang of worry. He put his father's death behind him, but what Aknadin had done to his own brother, Atem's father, he would never forget or forgive. The Outsider's unreasonable devotion to that madman was one of the main reasons Atem banished them. He didn't trust what people like that would be capable of.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" Atem called out again.

"So Atem," Mana said with a chuckle. "Who does she remind you of?"

"Huh?" Atem asked. He had no idea what Mana meant. "What? Who?"

"She's just like you, when you were young." Mana explained.

"Exactly." Atem said. "Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in when we were her age?"

"You mean the dangers _you_ put us in when we were her age." Mana corrected with a smile before kissing Atem's cheek and heading back inside.

"She'll be fine." Mana called back.

Atem nodded, but he wouldn't leave it up to chance as he saw Joey and Tristan passing.

"Hey Joey, Tristan, come here." Atem said quietly.

"Morning, mon Capitan." Joey said with a playful salute.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Kiara." Atem explained. "You know she's bound to run off."

"Don't worry, Atem!" Joey said assuredly. "We're on her like stink on Tristan!"

"Hey!" Tristan called out.

"It's the hard truth, Tristan." Joey replied calmly. "Ya gotta live with it."

"Guys, I'm counting on you." Atem insisted. "Danger could be lurking behind every rock."

Atem then walked off as the two went on, looking under every rock.

* * *

Oh, boy, I love writing for Joey and Tristan!


	3. The Outsiders

Chapter 3: The Outsiders

Kiara was running along the path chasing after a butterfly playfully. She loved her home, but she also loved exploring as well.

"Come back!" Kiara called out. "I just wanna play!"

As Kiara continued, she looked over the horizon and saw a short way away, a spot where the land seemed to become hard and cracked. This, she assumed, were the Outlands where Atem had banished Aknadin's few supporters.

"Wow…" Kiara said starry eyed as she climbed up a rock that had a pool right under it. "Cool. I wonder what's out there."

()()()()()

Unbeknownst to Kiara, Joey and Tristan were going to her and eventually caught up with her on the rock, startling both and causing Kiara to fall into the pool.

"Don't worry, Kiara!" Tristan called out. "Uncle Tristan's coming!"

Tristan dived in as the pool was only knee deep, and Joey panicked, as usual.

"Oh god, what are we gonna tell Atem?!" Joey called out. "'Da good news is we found your daughter. The bad news is we dropped Tristan on her.' He'll kill us!"

"Kiara?" Tristan asked, having not heard Joey. "Kiara?"

"Tristan!" Joey called out. "Let me define babysitting to ya sometime!"

Tristan got the hint and got up as Kiara came up, gasping.

"Sorry." Tristan said meekly as they got out of the pool. "Now Kiara, as Atem's daughter, you know better than to run off. You could get hurt."

"Hurt?!" Joey called out in a panic. "Oh, Atem would kill us! Ya didn't slip a disc, did ya?"

"But-" Kiara tried to say.

"Catch a fever?" Joey continued. "Get a hang nail."

"Joey!" Kiara called out.

"What?" Joey asked. "I had one once."

"Very painful." Tristan explained.

"Excruciating." Joey said as he put a palm leaf over Kiara's head.

"Darling, with your complexion, you should stay outta da sun." Joey said as Kiara grabbed the leaf and tossed it aside. "What? Do ya want a wrinkle?"

"Will somebody please listen to me?!" Kiara called out.

"I'm sorry." Joey said. "I wasn't listening. Did ya say something, Princess?"

"I'm not just a princess, guys!" Kiara said. "That's only half of who I am."

"So who's the other half?" Tristan asked.

"I uh…" Kiara began, but she hadn't really figured that part out yet.

"Well while you're thinking, let's grab a bite back home." Joey said.

"Ooh yeah!" Tristan said. "A nice tender haunch of venison."

"Venison?!" Joey called out. "What are we? Romans?! We're getting steak."

"Venison!" Tristan said.

"Steak!" Joey countered.

While the two argued, Kiara silently crept away.

()()()()()

Kiara eventually found her way into the Outlands. It definitely looked disturbing. The ground seemed to be made of hard, uncomfortable rock. As she walked, she came across a boy about her age with jet black hair, including a lock of it that hung down over his right eye.

"Whoa!" Kiara called out.

She backed away as the boy followed, and whenever he turned, Kiara turned with him, following her father's instructions.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider." Kiara said in a matter of fact way, as if that was common knowledge.

"Do you always do what Daddy says?" The boy asked.

"No!" Kiara called out defensively.

"I bet you do." The boy said with a smirk. "I bet you're Daddy's little girl."

Kiara stuck her tongue out at him and walked on when the boy pulled her back.

"Hey!" Kiara called out.

"You may not wanna take another step." The boy said. "Great Whites live in that water."

"What's a Great White?" Kiara asked.

"Sharks with arms." The boy said.

"Cool!" Kiara called out as one suddenly appeared.

"Oh Ra!" The boy called out as they rushed away when another Great White cornered them when suddenly, the boy's eyes glowed silver as a huge silver dragon appeared and blew the Great Whites away as the two quickly ran back to the Egypt border.

"That was awesome!" Kiara called out. "What was that?"

"My Ka." The boy said. "The Stardust Dragon."

"Neat." Kiara said.

"So…" The boy said nervously. "My name's Aaron."

"I'm Kiara." Kiara said as she touched his shoulder. "Tag you're it!"

The boy just looked at her, unsure what she meant.

"Tag, you're it!" Kiara said again, but the boy remained motionless.

"What's the matter?" Kiara asked. "Don't you wanna play?"

Aaron seemed to understand play and got into a pouncing position when Atem appeared in front of Kiara.

"Uh-oh." Kiara said nervously just as a woman with blue hair and a diamond on her forehead got in front of Aaron.

"Uh-oh." Aaron groaned as well.

"Yubel." Atem said darkly.

"Atem." Yubel said with a smirk until Mana arrived as well as Joey and Tristan.

"Mana." Yubel said offhandedly.

"Joey. Tristan." Joey finished. "And now that we all know each other, get outta our country!"

"You're country?!" Yubel said angrily. "Egypt belongs to Pharaoh Aknadin!"

"And that's why I banished you from Egypt!" Atem called out. "Trying to bring Aknadin's regime back after his death! Now you and your child, get out!"

"Oh," Yubel said. "Have you met my foster son, Aaron? He was hand chosen by Aknadin after Mana ran off to follow in his footprints and become the Pharaoh."

Aaron nervously shook as he looked at Aaron.

"Oh, that aint a Pharaoh." Joey said with a laugh. "That's a fuzzy maraca!"

"Aaron was the last born before you banished us to the Outlands, where we've had little food and less water. We practically live like the Kul Elnans! That's what killed this boy's real parents after you banished them with the rest of us!"

"You know the penalty for returning to Egypt!" Atem shouted.

"But the child does not!" Yubel countered. "However, if you need your pound of flesh."

Yubel pushed Aaron up to Atem as he turned around and took Kiara's hand.

"Take him and get out." Atem said calmly. "We're finished here."

"Oh no, Atem." Yubel said with a smirk. "We have barely begun."

The two families took their respective child and walked off.

* * *

If the first one was Hamlet with lions, this one is Romeo and Juliet with lions.


	4. We Are One

Chapter 4: We Are One

About halfway home, Mana turned to Atem.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Mana advised.

"Right." Atem said with a sigh. He walked up to Kiara as Mana, Joey, and Tristan returned home.

Kiara looked down nervously, reminding Atem of a far ago day when he had tried to go see the ruins of Kul Elna with Mana.

"Kiara, what were you thinking?" Atem asked, keeping his voice calm. "You could have been killed out there."

"But Daddy," Kiara tried to explain frantically. "I didn't mean to-"

"I'm telling you this because I love you." Atem said, hoping it would calm his daughter down. "I don't want to lose you."

"I know." Kiara sighed.

"One day your mother and I won't be here." Atem said. "And I need you to carry on in our place. You are a part of the great-"

"Circle of Life." Kiara repeated, having heard those words many times before. "I know."

"And that's why you need to be careful." Atem elaborated. "As the future Queen-"

"I don't wanna be Queen!" Kiara shouted. "It's no fun."

"That's like saying you don't want to be an Egyptian." Atem said. "It's in your blood as I am. We are a part of each other."

Kiara scoffed as Atem playfully knocked her down as she got up and smiled at Atem's smirk, and the two hugged.

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand._

_And the only thing you know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned._

_But you'll see every day_

_That will never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone._

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride!_

_We are more than we are. We are one._

Kiara understood what her father was saying, but she was still unsure. Sure she wanted to help people, but she wasn't sure she was cut out to lead an entire nation. She just wasn't sure it was in her to make such tough calls as her father and mother had to take.

_If there's so much I must be,_

_Can I still just be me?_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart,_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

Atem then looked into the starry night, thinking of his father, and knowing just how to answer Kiara's question.

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we move on._

_Your journey has only begun._

_Tears of pain. Tears of joy._

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride deep inside! We are one!_

They raced home, and Atem gave her a piggy back ride around the palace.

_We are one, you and I!_

_We are like the Earth and sky!_

_One family under the sun._

_All the wisdom to lead!_

_All the courage that you need!_

_You will find when you see!_

_We are one!_

Atem then put Kiara to bed and kissed her cheek.

"As long as you live here, it's you who are." Atem said as words of good night. "You'll understand someday."

* * *

That was my favorite song in the whole freaking movie!


	5. My Lullaby

Chapter 5: My Lullaby

In the Outlands, which was the area including the abandoned Kul Elna and beyond, it was a harsh desert with only just enough food and water to allow the Outlanders to live.

Another of Yubel's foster children, Chazz Princeton, was walking around, groaning.

"Aaron, Aaron, Aaron." Chazz griped. "Aknadin wasn't even his father. He was just in a desperate situation."

Chazz then walked into another friend of his, Alexis.

"So Alexis, how's your training with that little brat Aaron?" Chazz said with a smirk.

"Chazz, what did you do?!" Alexis snapped. "Did you leave Aaron on his own, again?"

"Hey, it's every man for himself out here." Chazz griped. "The brat's gotta learn to be on his own."

"Yubel's going to be mad." Alexis pointed out. "She told you to watch him!"

"Oh, who cares?" Chazz spat. "I should've been chosen to succeed Aknadin! I'm the oldest, the strongest, and the smartest! I could be a leader if Yubel just gave me a chance."

"Oh yeah?" Alexis asked. "Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"Oh, don't think I won't." Chazz pointed out.

"Well here's your chance." Alexis said.

"Huh?" Chazz asked unsure as he turned to see Yubel arrive with Aaron. "Oh… Oh… Yubel… Hi…"

Yubel walked off.

"So I managed to get some food for dinner, and-" Chazz began, but Yubel ignored him. "Okay, take your time."

Yubel shoved Aaron over to Alexis.

"Hey Aaron." Alexis said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Aaron sighed.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" Yubel spat at Chazz.

"It's not his fault." Aaron said quickly. "I went off on my own."

"What were you doing?!" Yubel shouted at Aaron.

"Nothing." Aaron said quickly.

"Who made us Outsiders?!" Yubel raged.

"Atem." Aaron gulped.

"Who killed Aknadin?" Yubel continued.

"Atem." Aaron answered back.

"What have I told you about _THEM_?!" Yubel finished.

"I know." Aaron said. "I'm sorry, Yubel. I didn't think the girl was so bad. I thought we could be-"

"Friends?!" Yubel snapped. "You thought you could get to the daughter, and Atem would welcome you in with open arms? What an idea."

Yubel's eyes then widened as she smiled.

"What an idea…" Yubel repeated as she held Aaron close and kissed his forehead. "You brilliant child. I'm so proud of you. You have the same conniving mind that made Aknadin so… Powerful."

"Yech." Chazz groaned at Yubel's gushing over Aknadin when she angrily turned to him, making him laugh nervously.

Yubel then took Aaron to his room, a dark place with not much light.

"I now see the path to our glorious return… To power…" Yubel said grandly.

"But I don't want-" Aaron began before Yubel interrupted him.

"Hush! … Hush, my little one." Yubel then cooed and tucked him in. "You must be exhausted."

_Sleep, my little Aaron.  
Let your dreams take wing.  
One day when you're big and strong,  
You will be a king._

"Good night." Aaron said as he went to sleep.

"Good night my little prince." Yubel said with a sneer. "Tomorrow your training intensifies."

_I've been exiled, persecuted,  
Left alone with no defense.  
When I think of what that brute did,  
I get a little tense!  
But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed.  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty,  
And it helps me get some rest.  
The sound of Atem's dying gasp!  
His daughter squealing in my grasp!  
His new poor widow's mournful cry!  
That's my lullaby!  
Now the past I've tried forgetting,  
And my foes I could forgive.  
Trouble is I knows it's petty,  
But I hate to let them live._

"_So you found yourself somebody who'll chase Atem up a tree!_" Chazz piped in.

"_Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me._" Yubel agreed as she tossed Chazz aside.

_The melody of angry growls.  
A counterpoint of painful howls.  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby!_

Yubel walked past Aaron's room to check on him and thought about her young ward, on the threshold of greatness, as she began working out the details of the plan that she had been forming since she put Aaron to sleep.

_Aknadin's gone... but Yubel's still around  
To love this little lad.  
Until he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!_

Chazz and Alexis watched Aaron as well as Chazz groaned.

"_Sleep, ya little termite!_" Chazz scoffed until Alexis stared angrily at him. "_Uh- I mean, precious little thing!_"

"_One day when you're big and strong…_" Alexis said with the proud smile of an older sister.

"_You will be a king!_" Yubel finished as she rallied the troops.

_The pounding of the drums of war!  
The thrill of Aaron's mighty roar!_

"_The joy of vengeance!_" Chazz called out.

"_Testify!_" Alexis pleaded.

_I can hear the cheering  
Aaron! What a guy!  
Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!_

* * *

Dude…! That was awesome!


End file.
